


Pillow Talk

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: A short story about Malec after a beautiful night."Good morning, my sleeping beauty.""I wish you a good morning, too.", Alec answers."So let's see if we could make one."





	Pillow Talk

Alec is awake. He doesn't want to open his eyes. He wants to enjoy and hold on to the warm and contented feeling inside of him after that night. He wishes he could creep into Magnus as if he was a soft cloud so Magnus would completely surrounds him. Every time Alec thinks of Magnus, he feels the delicate wings of thousands of butterflies in his belly. When Magnus touches him, his skin tingles wherever his fingers caress him. His knees are getting weak every time Magnus kisses him. When they are together, Alec's complete attention is Magnus, everything else disappears into the background, getting unimportant. The house might be on fire, he would not notice it. His brain stops thinking and his body starts feeling. He never knows this could happen, this would happen. Now every love song makes sense to him.  
Warm breath tickets his ear as Magnus giggles softly, of course he knows he isn't sleeping anymore. Alec opens his eyes and looks in Magnus's satisfied grinning face. The memory of the last night brings a fine redness to Alec's face.  
"Good morning, my sleeping beauty."  
"I wish you a good morning, too.", Alec answers.  
"So let's see if we could make one."  
"Magnus, last night was incredible beautiful. It was beyond each scale. I can't believe I say this, but I am glad you are experienced."  
"And I am glad you are not, so I am the one to show you."  
In the beginning of their relationship Magnus was very carefully with Alec. He did not want Alec to feel uncomfortable or frightened. So he let it go slowly.  
Every time Magnus comes close to Alec he wonders how a man like that, a shadowhunter, a well trained soldier, can be so sensual. Alec reacts on every touch, every kiss in a way Magnus never even imagined. In his whole life he never knew someone like him. Magnus loves that they make every experience together as well. Some just once, some become a pleasure for both. Alec tries everything, he puts his trust in him and Magnus regards that with great respect. Loving Alec is not just physically satisfying. It is of course! But for Magnus the emotionally fulfillment is worth every effort.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so please excuse if some words or sayings don't fit.


End file.
